The End
by shifterofdarkness
Summary: Everyone deserves their happy ending, except when the nightmares started, timelines began to be remembered. Pick a timeline. Follow Frisk as they try to solve their nightmares or follow Chara, hiding as Frisk, on their path for destruction. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON
1. PICK YOUR FATE

Hello fellow fallen child to a tale that you have choices in. You get to pick which timeline you want.

Just fear for the end. There is always an end.

There will be a death or perhaps deaths.

You'll be brought on a journey through the eyes of one of the two children, who are not children any longer.

Even numbers will be for Frisk.

Odd numbers will be for Chara.

UNDERTALE

START -RESET

Go on, choose.


	2. Frisk 1 Pacifist

GAME START - FRISK1 00:00

The sound of rain was what awoke them first from the hellish nightmare their mind decided to draw up. Their eyes strained to look at their plain ceiling decorated with nothing but just white. The young adult rolled over onto their side before pushing up into a seated position. Their hands rose to rub their eyes of sleep as they tried to recall the nightmare plaguing them this time. Each one had come stronger and longer than the last, always ending with a dust shower that usually woke Frisk in a coughing fit.

It took every last ounce of convincing to get Toriel, their now mother, to not worry when they woke up coughing. Tonight had not been one of those nights. Anxiety built up within Frisk's chest as they reached for the mirror that was kept on their nightstand. One would almost question if the young adult had slept at all with the sleep clearing lingering on their face. Okay. Nothing had happened while slumber had their body in its clutches.

They had seen all of their friends and family turn to dust before their eyes. Such an experience would have had anyone else shaken and crying. After the first several times of different stories being played in their mind, Frisk had grown accustomed to them with a new found determination to find answers. Pulling a notebook from the drawer of their nightstand, the human looked over the details of each nightmare that had occurred.

The time was only 3 in the morning. A soft sigh escaped them as they knew sleep would not be coming back to them. "I need answers. Maybe I can look at Alphys' lab work and see if I can find something there."

So long ago that exhausting and strenuous battle for freedom had been fought. Noone remembered what had happened, which made reliving them in their dreams that much more exhausting. The thought of it brought a shiver down their spine as if someone had brought a finger down it. With a quick shake of their head, Frisk put their focus back on determining the best route to getting the lizard monster to let them see the papers and files.

* * *

Greetings reader,

Your journey has just begun through the timeline. I pray you enjoyed the beginning as there will be more to come in the nearing future.

To continue, You will want to jump to Chapter 4.

May your day be filled with Determination and Peaceful Dreams.

-SoD


	3. Chara 1 Genocide

GAME START - CHARA1 00:00

The sound of rain had been what awoke them first from the dead slumber they had been in. Nothing had been better than a nice warm bed with their victims just around easily walked corners. Their eyes pierced through the dark looking back and forth for the source of what woke them. There seemed to be nothing of any particular interest which brought annoyance to the front. A faint laughter escaped pale lips as the young human rolled over and slid off their bed.

Their arms rose to the ceiling to stretch out any stiff muscles before 'Frisk' walked to the window, opening the shades to look out at the early morning town. There was so much to do before any sort of end could be brought and that included keeping a particular skeleton off their case. Despite how sick 'Frisk' felt, they had been doing their very best to be a kind and generous human. Any charade could be easily pulled off if it one put the practice into it.

The young adult grabbed their mirror after a moment, smiling normally into it. It came off as a sweet smile, meant for friends and family when something happy happened. Slowly the sweet smile turned into something cruel, sadistic even. It would only be a matter of time before they had the right ritual and magic to snatch what they needed to have ultimate control.

Greetings reader,

Your journey has just begun through the timeline. I pray you enjoyed the beginning as there will be more to come in the nearing future.

To continue, You will want to jump to Chapter 5.

May your day be filled with Destruction and Wicked Dreams.

-SoD


End file.
